Yuunagi
by Ava Quant
Summary: Después del “FINAL PLUS”, la Guerra los cambió a todos… a algunos para bien, otros para mal… y más cambios están en camino… algunas relaciones reviven, otras terminan… perderá Athrun a Lacus de nuevo?


**Nota de la traductora:** este es un fic que estoy leyendo que de verdad me gustó mucho así que pedí permiso la autora (**_AsurakuNoAikousha_**) para traducirlo e interpretarlo del ingles (que es el idioma original) al español y así apoyar el crecimiento de los fics de GSD en español y tal ves aumentar el numero de fans de Lacus X Athrun…. No creo q haga falta aclararlo pero yo soy una ferviente fan de esta pareja ' y así como la autora original yo no poseo nada de GS/SD ni de este fic, yo solo hago la traducción para que ustedes se puedan deleitar de este fantástico fic :D

**Nota de la autora:** bienvenidos a mi segunda historia de GSD… yo no poseo nada a excepción del fic. Por cierto, recomiendo no leer esta historia si no tienen ni idea de que pasa en SEED/Destiny ya que contiene muchos spoilers. Lo siento mucho si la historia apesta…. Lo cual podría suponer…

_Parejas:_ principalmente Lacus X Athrun…. Pero es un triangulo amoroso, el otro personaje es secreto de momento.

**YUUNAGI:** tranquilidad del atardecer.

**YUUNAGI**

**Capítulo 1: Reminiscencia**

El cielo estaba tan lúcido que no pudo evitar admirarlo incluso en uno de sus días de trabajo. Tantas cosas habían pasado últimamente que ella se sorprendió a si misma disfrutando el pequeño placer de mirar al cielo, recordando aquellos días en el pasado donde no era mas que una despreocupada jovencita, ya no una niña, pero tampoco una mujer.

Aquellos días fueron probablemente sus más felices, podía correr como el viento, montar su pequeño amigo mecánico, cultivar su jardín, y beber té sin preocupaciones o cualquier tema concerniente al futuro del mundo… todos aquellos días felices desaparecieron cuando la Guerra dio inicio. Nunca se sintió indefensa en toda su vida excepto en aquel momento, donde todo cambió; su padre llegó a estar más ocupado de lo que normalmente estaba, y su prometido se convirtió en una persona fría.

Recordaba como ella y su padre siempre tenían conversaciones acerca de cualquier tema en el mundo, desde la naturaleza de los seres a cualquier tema en general. Los dos compartían la misma filosofía, y ambos creían que no existía realmente una gran diferencia entre dos individuos aparte. También hablaban sobre pequeñas cosas como flores y libros. Realmente extrañaba todo esto, pero más que todo extrañaba la presencia de su padre; su amoroso y comprensivo padre que sólo quería un mundo pacífico para la futura generación. Esto lo entendía desde que ella misma anheló aquel futuro, y ahora debía cargar esos sueños y llevarlos acabo en memoria de su amado padre que se sacrificó a si mismo por aquello en lo que creía.

Le echó un vistazo a los verdes pinos de PLANT mientras paseaba tomando un descanso de su trabajo. Admiraba aquellos fuertes árboles; siempre le recordaban a Athrun, especialmente cuando llovía. La lluvia para ella simplemente significaba cómo el mundo lloraba de dolor, de tristeza por todo lo que se había ido… mientras más fuerte llovía, más profundo era el dolor que representaba. Este concepto no era muy diferente de lo que Athrun se había convertido durante la guerra del 73 E.C. que había ocurrido entre ZAFT y las fuerzas de la tierra.

Su prometido no siempre había sido así de frío, Athrun tenía un aura inocente cuando lo conoció por primera vez. Recordó como trajo rosas para ella, y siempre se reía un poco al pensar que las rosas y él pasaban por gemelos ya que su rostro tenía el mismo tono que ellas. Recordó la primera conversación que tuvieron en su jardín, el estaba rígido e incomodo; ella siempre imitaba la forma de actuar de las personas cuando estaban con ella, observando y estudiándolos. Había iniciado la conversación intentando sacarlo de su desesperación, y encontró como el respondía torpemente y haciendo adorables sonidos que llegó a amar con sus consecuentes visitas. Su primera visita terminó con una plática sobre su futuro hijo y sobre arreglar su robot favorito.

Desde el incidente con su robot amarillo, Athrun le trajo un obsequio en su siguiente visita… su Haro rosa. Ella amaba los obsequios que venían del corazón, y se puso aún más feliz cuando Athrun le hizo más. Los Haros se convirtieron en sus amigos cuando la guerra estalló; se convirtieron en su única compañía cuando sus amigos lentamente la abandonaban para unirse a la guerra. La noticia de que Athrun se uniría a la guerra la destruyó, no podía imaginarse la carga y el dolor que Athrun estaba experimentando; sólo reconocía que nunca había conocido el dolor de perder una madre ya que ella creció sin una.

La guerra lo había cambiado; la muerte de su madre fue sólo el inicio de todo. Nadie podía cambiarlo ya que él no dejaba que nadie lo hiciera, sólo dejaba que su dolor fluyera y lo llevara a donde fuera; como la lluvia cuando cae con furia como si nunca fuera a detenerse corriendo hacia ningún sitio en particular. Ella había lamentado su incapacidad para confortarlo o aliviar su dolor, aunque él pretendía no darle importancia. Siempre había notado su terquedad, su voluntad de ser siempre el fuerte aún si en el fondo estaba gritando por el dolor y las emociones que se arremolinaban en su interior. El nuevo Athrun que estaba surgiendo debido a la guerra la aterrorizaba, y él nunca se abrió con ella como acostumbraba hacer, incluso se negó a ser confortado ya que su orgullo no se lo permitía. Ella sólo pudo entender su dolor y desesperación pero nunca pudo confortarlo o darle una mano, hombro, regazo o cualquier parte de ella para aliviarlo, debido a que él simplemente se rehusaba a ser confortado. Siempre estaba peleando una batalla con sigo mismo y su desesperación sólo crecía cuando tenia que pelear con su mejor amigo Kira.

Kira... como Athrun necesitaba ser confortado y entendido, pero a diferencia de Athrun él no lo ocultaba, él lo pedía a gritos. Así que ella le dio ese confort y entendimiento a Kira, ya que no podía dárselo a Athrun.

Había lamentado muchas cosas durante la guerra, perder a su padre, a Athrun, las vidas que fueron sacrificadas en la guerra, y lo más importante, perderse a si misma en el proceso. Su aura alegre y despreocupada había cambiado; guardó su vieja personalidad pero no como solía ser... por lo menos no la misma Lacus que Athrun conocía. Esa parte de ella murió cuando Athrun salió de su vida; aunque realmente no había sido así, ya que fue ella la que le dio la libertad a Athrun de escoger con quien deseba estar, aunque haya sido el padre de Athrun quien canceló todo. Se alegró mucho cuando descubrió que Cagalli podía confortar a Athrun cuando ella no podría... quería que Athrun fuera feliz así que se lo permitiría... dejándola sola con Kira cuando este la necesitaba...

Había permanecido al lado de Kira; confortándolo y entendiendo su situación y todo lo que había experimentado. Una parte de ella se derretía por el coordinador perfecto, y aun así la otra todavía desea llamar a su brillante y calmado ex-prometido; aunque sabía que eso no era posible ya que él ahora estaba con Cagalli y respetaba su decisión.

Ella y Kira habían vivido en un orfanato para niños huérfanos, disfrutó mucho el estar con los niños y admiraba su conciencia despreocupada. Los niños amaban jugar con Haro y Tori, que habían sido construidos por Athrun, y jugaban a menudo con ellos en la playa o en los jardines.

Deseaba una paz duradera, pero de alguna manera sabía que no sería así; reconocía que haber salido de las PLANTs había sudo un error, debería haberse quedado y cerciorarse así que los acontecimientos no se repitieran o que nuevos aparecieran. Una de las principales razones por las que había guardado el FREEDOM en uno de los almacenes de la mansión en ORB, era por la posibilidad de que la tragedia se repitiera. No le gustaba aquella cosa que convertía a Kira en un simple soldado, sabía que él no estaba preparado para una batalla, y tampoco deseba luchar. Se sorprendió y entristeció cuando Kira le pidió las llaves para sacar el mobile suit de aquel sitio; honestamente no quería que Kira luchara. No quería enfrentar otra tragedia como la de Athrun, pero no pudo sino consentir dado que ella era la que ponía en peligro sus vidas por ser el blanco. El intento de asesinato no se llevó a cabo puesto que Kira había ganado la batalla, y los asesinos habían cometido suicidio. A partir de ese momento supieron que otra lucha comenzaba... la lucha de 75 E.C.

De nuevo todos se vieron obligados a luchar, se dirigieron al nuevo y mejorado Arcángel con sus nuevas funciones; y ella era de nuevo una fugitiva, acechada por aquellos que la querían muerta. Todas sus opciones fueron eliminadas al sospechar que el líder de las PLANTs era uno de los que deseaban su muerte… ahora ya no podían confiar en él como el comandante Bartfield había planeado al principio, no después de enterarse que la elite de asesinos que habían sido enviados eran todos coordinadores.

Después de una tragedia vino otra, la boda de Cagalli. Kira había interferido con esto ya que él sabía que no era lo que Cagalli realmente deseaba, además pensó que si realmente quería terminar con Athrun; debía ser ella la que se lo dijera y la que le devolviera el anillo de compromiso. La verdad sintió envidia y felicidad por Cagalli, puesto que ella nunca había visto ese lado de Athrun; y era muy triste que Cagalli lanzara todo eso por la borda por el bien de Orb.

Apenas había empezado la tragedia, cuando más noticias llegaron a sus oídos de nuevo; primero, Athrun se había vuelto a enlistar en ZAFT, segundo su nuevo doble. Se sorprendió mucho al ver que su otra yo se pareciera tanto a ella, aunque también llegó a estar claro porqué era vital que la eliminaran, así la impostora podía tomar su lugar y su poder con las personas.

Después de saber los hechos básicos, sabía que era hora de hacer que un movimiento y volver a las PLANTs para descubrir exactamente qué estaba pasando. Quería descubrir que era exactamente lo que estaba planeado el director Gilbert Dullindal; así que ella y el comandante Bartfield fueron al espacio. Allí descubrieron el plan Destiny de Gilbert, y finalmente supieron a qué debían ponerle fin. Cuando ZAFT se acercaba al descubrimiento del escondite de la facción de Clyne, no tuvieron otra opción más que distraerlos; un movimiento muy riesgoso de su parte pero dado que DaCosta fue descubierto mientras recuperaba el diario sobre el plan Destiny no les quedó otra opción.

Se las arreglaron para mantenerlos a raya y luego Kira llegó con el Strike Gundam, sufriendo daños severos sólo por romper las líneas enemigas. Cuando ella pidió a Kira que volviera al Eternal para darle un nuevo mobile suit, el Strike Freedom, estaba muy feliz de poder verlo. Descubrió más adelante que Athrun había querido salvarla también pero fue incapaz de hacerlo puesto que lo hirieron seriamente al escaparse. Sabía que Athrun tenía una razón para estar en ZAFT, pero sabía de alguna manera que volvería, y ésa fue una de las razones por las que ella había fabricado el Infinite Justice sólo para Athrun.

La noticia de que Orb sería el nuevo blanco ya había sido anticipada por todos ellos, supo también que Kira ya había predicho que Orb seria el próximo campo de batalla de ZAFT; ya que Gilbert quería eliminar toda nación que fuera capaz de resistir sus planes. Ella y Kira se habían preparado para la batalla, pero dado que el Eternal es una nave espacial, seria más útil que se quedara en el espacio, en vez de eso prepararon 3 mobil suits para que fueran piloteados por tres miembros leales de la facción Clyne, las Dom troopers, el Justice y el Freedom.

Llegaron en la mitad de la batalla, Cagalli piloteando su recientemente adquirido Akatsuki había intentado que Orb dejara de luchar y tomó de nuevo el mando de Orb como su representante. Mientras ella estaba piloteando el Infinite Justice hacia su piloto, Athrun; supo que la interrogaría, y nunca esperó que peleara de inmediato, ya que Kira estaría de acuerdo con apoyar al Arcángel y a las Dom troopers.

Se compadeció mucho de ver a Athrun en ese estado; le pregunto como estaba emocionalmente anticipando que diría la misma respuesta si le preguntaba acerca de su estado físico. Luego Athrun le pregunto si él era sólo un soldado; ella respondió su pregunta sinceramente diciendo que él debía decidir si sería uno o no.

Entonces Athrun decidió pelear, después de terminar la batalla, Athrun volvió muy herido, ella estaba muy preocupada por su bienestar pero supo que no era su lugar el mantenerse con él y apoyarlo; aunque cada fibra de su ser quería hacerlo.

Las PLANTs entonces hicieron su jugada para ganar la simpatía y el apoyo de toda la gente y personal que pudieran obtener usando la impostora como carnada, intentando interceptar el mensaje que Cagalli estaba dando a la gente de la tierra y de las PLANTs. Lacus supo que no podía dejar que esto continuara así, y tuvo que hacer su propia jugada para apoyar a Cagalli. Y así lo hizo, haciendo que su copia tartamudeara y finalmente enmudeciera, buscando en su papel algo para responder a las palabras de la original.

El Arcángel se convirtió en parte de las fuerzas de Orb y les fue ordenado ir a Copernicus a recolectar información sobre lo que estaba pasando. Cagalli permaneció en Orb para restaurar las cosas. En Copernicus, Lacus finalmente pudo salir después de mucho tiempo; Athrun se rehusó a esta idea dado que no era una muy inteligente, pero Kira insistió en que todo estaría bien mientras ellos permanecieran con ellas. Meyrin los había acompañado también, dado que le había prometido a Cagalli cuidar a Athrun. Luego finalmente conocieron a Meer, su doble.

Sintió que era su deber conocerla, y aceptó la carta que el Haro rojo le había llevado; a pesar de que sabía que era una trampa y que Athrun insistía en que no debía ir. Pero sintió que era su responsabilidad encontrarse con ella a pesar de todo. Entonces conoció el alma perdida de Meer que buscaba dirección, otra persona que necesitaba confort y ser valorada por lo que era. Aunque la reunión era una trampa, como ya anticipaban, Meer arriesgó su vida para salvar la suya; su acto de valor permanecería gravado en su mente. Recordaría su contribución y se aseguraría de que su sacrificio no fuera desperdiciado.

La guerra había continuado y terminado a su favor, finalmente habían vencido a Dullindal. Lacus pretendía asegurarse que las cosas no terminaran como en la pasada guerra. Se convirtió en la directora de las PLANTs, con Yzak como su mano derecha, con el objetivo de proveer una paz duradera para las futuras generaciones.

**Capítulo 2**

**DEAI**

(**Deai:** encuentro)

La lluvia caía a torrenciales y era el único sonido que podía escuchar; sin embargo, Lacus no prestaba atención a la lluvia que seguía empapando su figura de pies a cabeza, sus pensamientos eran lo único de lo que estaba conciente.

"Lacus…" escucho a alguien diciendo su nombre; no lo reconoció al inicio ya que estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos. Miró a la persona que la estaba llamando, esperando que fuera Yzak o algún otro oficial, pero se sorprendió mucho al ver a…

"Athrun…" susurró, temerosa de que no fuera realmente él sino un producto de su imaginación.

"Te estas empapando, no deberías estar aquí afuera. No ves que esta lloviendo a torrenciales?" dijo él sosteniendo una sombrilla sobre su cabeza, quitándose su abrigo para darle a ella algo de calor.

"Hmm… realmente no me di cuenta que estaba lloviendo, estaba perdida en mis pensamientos" miró hacia el piso, sabiendo que esa era una excusa muy lamentable… aunque fuera la verdad.

"En ese caso, deberíamos volver a tu casa, quien sabe cuanto tiempo has estado bajo la lluvia…" dijo no estando muy seguro de que decirle, pero se dio cuenta que estaba temblando de frío.

La escoltó a su auto, ofreciéndole llevarla a la restaurada mansión Clyne, el viaje estuvo muy tranquilo y sereno; los dos individuos no sabían muy bien como iniciar una conversación ya que no habían hablado en mucho tiempo, aunque definitivamente tenían muchas cosas que discutir.

Al llegar a su casa Athrun la escoltó de su auto hasta la puerta de la mansión. Que el mayordomo gentilmente abrió preocupándose por la condición de su ama.

"Señorita, debería cambiarse de vestimenta" dijo el mayordomo preocupado por su empleadora. Lacus solo asintió caminando hacia su habitación.

"Sr. Tanaka, podría por favor decirle a las empleadas que lleven té a…"

"La casa de cristal, si es tan amable; espero no te incomode Lacus" Athrun interrumpió a Lacus, sabiendo que ella diría la biblioteca o la sala principal, o cualquier lugar donde solía llevar acabo sus reuniones. Lacus solo asintió, su señal de que debía ser hecho así, y continúo hacia su cuarto.

Athrun se dirigió hacia la casa de cristal, donde sabía que residían las amadas flores de Lacus, abrió la puerta y entro al área; se sorprendió al ver a cada Haro saltando felices en cada rincón y esquina, también noto que el Haro rosa era la única cosa faltante. No pudo evitar más que sonreír al ver a sus creaciones saltando felizmente sin importar que tan molestos pudieran volverse. No notó cuando la puerta se cerró dejando a Lacus y una de las empleadas poniendo cuidadosamente el juego de té en orden.

"Déjame el resto a mi Amy… puedes irte", dijo Lacus al ver que la empleada estaba a punto de servir el té en las tazas.

Athrun no pudo evitar sino admirar la forma en que Lacus servia en té con mucha destreza; se había perdido todo eso, sabía que si la guerra no hubiera pasado, él y Lacus estarían probablemente en camino a preparar su boda. Sus padres los felicitarían, y su madre estaría muy orgullosa; dado que su madre realmente quería a Lacus. Pero sus caminos se dividieron y terminaron separándose, cosa que él sabía, era su culpa; él se había apartado a si mismo por que no quería herir a Lacus si desaparecía o moría en la guerra.

"Athrun… que estas pensando" dijo Lacus, intentando traer a Athrun de vuelta a la realidad al ver que estaba perdido en su propio mundo.

"Hmm… sólo pensaba en que habría pasado si la guerra no hubiera pasado" Athrun sonrió, recordando que fue Lacus las que había abordado el tema del futuro cuando hablaron por primera vez; ahora estaba decepcionado de que nada de eso sucedería.

"Y que piensas que hubiera pasado si la guerra no hubiera ocurrido?"

"Tal vez debería dejar que tu imaginación visualice el resto Lacus; no quiero que tu…" Athrun dijo dudando sobre la última parte, conciente de que solo la haría lamentar las vidas que se hubieran salvado si la guerra no hubiera ocurrido; o las personas que nunca hubiera conocido.

"Como esta Cagalli?" dijo intentando cambiar de tema, sabiendo que eso era lo que Athrun quería.

"Esta bien y a salvo, aunque ocupada como siempre; como tu" respondió Athrun.

"Eso es maravilloso, aunque tal ves debería dejar de trabajar tan duro; puede que llegue a estresarse demasiado, ser la representante es un trabajo duro".

"Si, lo es; pero Lacus tu trabajo es difícil también… escuche de Yzak que…"

"Nunca supe que tu y el Sr. Joule estuvieran en buenos términos, parece nunca agradarle las conversaciones si te conciernen… tu sabes." Lacus dijo intentando cambiar el tema.

"Lacus… deja de evadir las cosas; realmente necesitamos hablar." Dijo Athrun siendo completamente serio, y Lacus sólo pudo verlo con tristeza y culpa.

"Por supuesto… por que más necesitarías buscarme si no es para hablar; por favor empieza." Dijo Lacus, dándole a Athrun su aura de Directora que solo significaba una cosa… negocios.

"Lacus por favor no me trates como si sólo estuviera aquí como esos oficiales de ZAFT, sólo quería hablar contigo acerca de Kira… y Cagalli." Dijo un poco herido por haber recibido la frialdad de Lacus.

"Muy bien, que hay que hablar acerca de los hermanos? Creo que todo esta yendo bien… o ha pasado algo de lo que no me haya enterado?"

"Bueno, Cagalli esta comprometida con un nuevo oficial de Orb…"

"Parece que ya has aceptado estas noticias Athrun, no estas un poco triste de que Cagalli se este casando con alguien mas y no contigo… como originalmente lo habían planeado?" Lacus estaba preocupada por el desinterés de Athrun.

"No, no en lo mas mínimo Lacus, si es lo que ella quiere entonces estoy feliz de retroceder y darle libertad… justo como tu nos diste a mi y a Cagalli, Lacus" dijo decidido.

"Ya veo… pero porqué Athrun, si tu realmente amas a Cagalli deberías al menos hacerle saber cuanto… aun si no logras nada con esto." La preocupación corría dentro de ella, tanto que no notó los ojos de águila que la observaban.

"Dime algo Lacus, sólo una cosa; hubieras hecho lo mismo en mi lugar…no, hubieras hecho lo mismo si…"

"No lo hubiera hecho… pero debería, porque al final descubrirás que sólo estas huyendo y continuaras haciéndolo hasta que aclares las cosas o llegues a entenderlas."

"Entonces por que dejaste a Kira, Lacus…. Tu eres todo lo que le quedaba aparte de su familia."

"Quiero que Kira continúe su camino no atado a alguien que pueda confortarlo y recordarle las cosas que ha hecho… quiero que encuentre su paz y a la persona con la que pueda pasar el resto de su vida… sólo quiero para el que…"

"Por que siempre tienes que ser tu la que se sacrifica Lacus…" su repentina sinceridad hizo a Lacus avergonzarse.

"No lo hago… solo estoy entendiendo su situación. Y además sé que no soy la adecuada para el… él simplemente no me ama de la misma forma en que la amó a ella..." Lacus tenía los ojos cerrados temiendo lo que vería en los ojos de Athrun… compasión.

"Lacus…" dijo su nombre mientras tocaba sus mejillas intentando obtener su atención. "Por que no me lo dijiste antes, que estabas sufriendo… yo hubiera… hubiera…."

"Por que ya no te concernía Athrun, yo elegí confortar a Kira, yo elegí quedarme a su lado, y elegí que las cosas fueran así… pero seria egoísta de mi parte negarle a Kira la opción de encontrar su propio futuro… de encontrar su destino". Lacus dijo mirando sus profundos ojos verdes.

"Dijiste que ya no me concernía, pero Lacus tu me conciernes… hubiera hecho que me concerniera. No quiero que salgas lastimada de ninguna forma, física o mentalmente… yo…" Athrun miro profundamente sus ojos que a veces se asemejaban al cielo o al mar encontrándolos irresistibles. "Por que te dejas convertirte en un substituto Lacus, cuando podrías tener…"

"No tengo… Athrun, quiero… quiero ser amada, ser querida… pensé que Kira aprendería a amarme eventualmente, pero ahora sé que es imposible, la guerra nos ha cambiado… a ti, a mi, a Kira y a Cagalli". Dijo retrocediendo y quitando sus manos de sus mejillas en el proceso. "Y no quiero que continué así, es hora de seguir adelante y aceptar los cambios que están pasando… debemos asegurarnos de que esta paz dure para hacer que nuestros esfuerzos valgan cada fibra y vidas perdidas en la guerra."

"Y que hay de tu felicidad Lacus, desecharas tu propia felicidad?"

"Lo haría por las personas, lo haría por la paz, y lo haría por mis amigos… por ti, Kira, Cagalli, y aquellos que nos han ayudado a llegar aquí."

"Tu eres la que siempre se sacrifica Lacus," dijo avergonzando a la princesa peli-rosa. "Realmente te negarías la felicidad que buscas, dijiste que al menos debería decirle a Cagalli como me siento, pero tu no le estas diciendo para nada a Kira como te sientes Lacus… justo como yo no le dije a Cagalli cuanto la amo."

"No haría ninguna diferencia, Kira solo sentiría pena por mi e intentaría amarme; aun que no lo haga… no quiero un amor fingido Athrun… yo…" dijo perdiéndose en su abrazo, amando el calor que nunca había sentido… dado que era la primera vez que el la abrazaba tan fervientemente.

"No quieres que nadie salga herido en el proceso…" dijo abrazándola más fuerte.

"Si"

"Amas a Kira… Lacus?" preguntó percibiendo el adorable aroma de su cabello.

"Pensé que lo amaba… pero ahora ya no estoy tan segura de eso," dijo cerrando los ojos dejando que su calor continuara recorriendo su cuerpo.

"Entonces a quien realmente amas Lacus?" dijo, rompiendo el abrazo para poder verla a los ojos.

"Yo… realmente… no," vacilo evadiendo su mirada.

"Dime" acaricio sus mejillas una ves mas para llamar su atención y conseguir verla a los ojos para descubrir la verdad.

"Athrun, creo que es más sabio no… yo no quiero que tu…"

"Solo dime," dijo con su rostro cerca del de ella… sólo a unos centímetros del de ella.

"Yo…" Lacus no podía resistir sus ojos verdes o la escasa distancia de sus rostros.

"Yo te amo Lacus" dijo Athrun poniendo su dedo índice en sus hermosos labios para evitar que ella le dijera a quien amaba. "Siempre te amé, sólo que nunca lo reconocí, ni tampoco lo acepté… pensé que amabas a Kira, por eso fue que te deje estar con el… si hubiera sabido hubiera…"

"Pero también amas a Cagalli" lo miró con ojos tristes.

"Si, la amé… pero en realidad no somos el uno para el otro. Si realmente la hubiera amado con todo mi corazón, nunca me hubiera preocupado más por ti que por ella; y si de verdad hubiéramos estado enamorados ella se hubiera quedado a mi lado hasta el final. Nosotros siempre tuvimos una conexión Lacus, siempre supiste lo que quería o necesitaba, siempre te acercabas o te alejabas según lo necesitara… de alguna manera siempre nos has cuidado a todos."

"Lo hice por que no quería que nadie perdiera su camino, lo hice principalmente por que me preocupaba por todos y por su bienestar… pensé que esa conexión había terminado cuando te alejabas cada vez que intentaba confortarte… solo quería ayudarte Athrun y a los demás de la única manera en que puedo.

"Y lo hiciste, nos has salvado a todos de nosotros mismos y de nuestros enemigos… si tu no hubieras estado ahí ya todos estaríamos muertos… hubiéramos cambiado aún más si no nos hubieras hecho mantener los pies bien puestos en tierra… sólo me alejaba en esos momentos por que no quería herirte o que sintieras tristeza si llegaba a desaparecer… siempre quise proteger tu sonrisa… pero he fallado no es así, no he visto la misma sonrisa que veía cada ver que te regalaba un nuevo Haro o cuando nos conocimos por primera ves." Ella no pudo evitar sino dejar salir las lagrimas al sentir como cada palabra impactaba cada fibra de su ser.

"Por que lloras Lacus? No dije algo que te ofendiera… o si? Dijo liberándola del abrazo.

"No… no lo hiciste, es sólo que nunca supe que esa era tu razón principal… siempre pensé que no me querías o que no te agradaba, y que habías cambiado." Dijo abrazándolo fuertemente y llorando en su pecho. Él sólo la dejo llorar, sabiendo que sería la única vez en que ella mostraría su debilidad.

"Yo… yo te amo… Athrun" después de media hora llorando, dijo algo abrazándolo fuertemente… temiendo la respuesta que obtendría de sus confesiones.

"Me amas?" pregunto inseguro de lo que había oído.

"Siempre lo he hecho… desde la primera ves que te vi, es solo que nunca te dije lo que sentía… no quería darte más preocupaciones aparte del hecho de que soy tu prometida… bueno ex-prometida ahora… solo quiero estar contigo, eso es todo lo que siempre he…."

Athrun la interrumpió con un beso; la había besado tan gentilmente al principio, disfrutando cada sentimiento, en cuestión de segundos se había convertido en un beso apasionado, con Lacus correspondiéndolo.

"Quiero estar contigo siempre Lacus…" dijo finalmente rompiendo el beso para respirar.

"Yo… no puedo… Athrun…"

* * *

**Notas finales:** no me maten! TT yo sólo soy la intérprete XD ja ja quiero que sepan que cualquier review que reciba la historia lo traduciré y enviaré a la autora original, así que pueden escribir lo que quieran en sus reviews… personalmente me gustaría que me dijeran si les gusta la historia ' a mi me fascina XD pero si no es de su agrado la dejo de traducir ' espero que les haya gustado, cartas bomba, comentarios, felicitaciones o lo que sea en ese botoncito morado al final de la pagina que dice "GO"

_**Ava**_


End file.
